Project CERIN
Project::CERIN was a secret initiative launched by A.C.H.L.Y.S. Industrial. During CERIN, twelve individuals were brainwashed and subjected to rigorous training and both genetic and mental revision, ultimately exercised to become lethal human weapons. Initiation Originally, CERIN was launched as a initiative launched by A.C.H.L.Y.S. as well as various intelligence and other organizations across the world (including A.S.I.S, NATO, and German Intelligence) as a desperate attempt to rid the world of its growing corruption. A.C.H.L.Y.S. Industrial, a growing corporation at the time, was contracted for its in-depth work on various fields of science; specifically therapeutic cloning and evoethicism. The ultimate goal of Project::CERIN was to assemble and train an army of human weapons to be licensed and used by Intelligence agencies worldwide to assassinate corrupt figures in government, corporate, and other positions of power. Project::CERIN was originally split into two phases: Phase I and Phase II (codenamed Gemini and Alpha, respectively). CERIN: Phase I CERIN: Phase I (codenamed Gemini) was the preparation stage of the CERIN initiative. During Phase I, fifteen individuals were first studied, then subsequently cloned and completely physically and mentally (however, only twelve subjects survived the process). This revision was stored on an inhibitor chip placed inside the Subjects' minds, and each individual's past memories were restored, suppressing their self-awareness and reducing risk of anomalies in the project. Sub-phase A: Finding Subjects Originally during Phase I, fifteen individuals were to be subject to training and both genetic and mental revision designed to mold them into human weapons. However, due to the extreme level of secrecy that CERIN required, A.C.H.L.Y.S. could not simply ask individuals on the street to sign up — instead, they dispatched 'monitors' to spy on individuals with extremely special aptitude in specific fields required for the initiative. Each monitor was designated a specific set of tasks specific to their assigned Subject; however, every monitor was expected to report to A.C.H.L.Y.S. regularly on their Subject's physical and mental status, and capabilities (as well as other factors required for CERIN). Eventually, multiple Subjects slowly became aware of their monitor's presence and purpose, resulting in early initiation of Sub-phase B. Sub-phase B: Cloning/Genetic Modification During Sub-phase B, extraction teams were sent after all fifteen subjects (who by this time had, one way or another, became self-aware). After the subjects were captured, they were transported from across the world to A.C.H.L.Y.S.' main experimental facility on the eastern United States. There, each Subject had their DNA swabbed and their memories and other mental traits removed, to be placed on a hard drive. The now dysfunctional bodies of the Subjects were promptly disposed of. Afterward, using their DNA, A.C.H.L.Y.S. made identical clones of the original Subjects, accelerating their growth with Stimuli-A1022. After six months, all the subjects were completely grown and surgically modified to be identical to their previous selves. The growth stimulant was also removed, but due to an unpredictable factor in the experiment, the sudden loss of growth hormones resulted in negative reactions in all fifteen Clones — fourteen of them simply stopped aging (physically), while the other one continued growing at an accelerated rate. This Clone was deemed a failure and killed immediately. The fourteen remaining Clones were then modified physically and genetically, allowing them to inherit special abilities based on their skills in their past lives. The experiments performed on the Clones pushed them to limits no normal human could survive — two more died during this process. In addition to their specialized abilities, each Clone was also able to unlock more than 10% of their brain (some more than others), resulting in each Clone to be statistically more intelligent than any Human in history. Sub-phase C: Training During Sub-phase C, the twelve remaining subjects were transported to specialized training facilities across the world designed for their specialized abilities. There, the Clones underwent strenuous physical training which pushed them to their limits — ultimately forging them into specialized assassins. Training for each Clone took approximately a year. Sub-phase D: Cryo-stasis After their training was complete, each Clone was transported back to A.C.H.L.Y.S.' experimental facility. There, they were brainwashed again, and their training was inserted into a deactivated inhibitor chip placed in their brain. Each Clone's original memory was then returned to them (their monitoring and capture was removed). The Clones were then placed in facilitated cryo-chambers within the laboratories, put in a 'deactivated' cryo-stasis until they were needed. CERIN: Phase II CERIN: Phase II (codenamed Alpha) was originally the second and final stage of the CERIN initiative. However, shortly before its estimated launch date, A.C.H.L.Y.S.' facilities were bombed and the company dismantled, leaving no trace of the CERIN Initiative. Reawakening and Activation Deactivation CERIN: Phase III secret unauthorized phase thingy